Ben x Tory
by Wolfgirlrocks1
Summary: It takes place after Code. Warning: It does contain spoilers for Code! This story will show the hardships of Tory, and her realization that Ben has always loved her. Then, she starts to love Ben back. Many fears, dreams, and people will get in the way of their relationship, but will it break or will it stay strong? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

BenxTory

**Takes place after code.**

**Warning: Contains major spoilers for Code**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! Please don't hate! Please review and let me know how you felt about it! Thanks!**

Tory's POV:

Chapter 1

My pulse was racing with quick thumps from my heart, for my sweat glands had no problem on working on overdrive. My legs were burning and aching from running for so long; however, the sting from my muscles gave me a sense of pleasure that I liked, so I kept running. I was running at 30mph which was easy considering I had my flare burning, for I was whipping by trees, plants, wild animals, and complexes with a big whoosh every time I went by an object. I was cutting through air as if it was not even a problem. I was glad I could run this fast because I needed as much distance from my complex as I could get.

The "She-Devil" was there again and, as usual, she was trying to convince me that I needed more girl friends and that I should act more like a lady. Whitney always gets her way with Kit, but for me she will have to do some miraculous to get me to be friends with any of the snotty, blue blooded, gossiping, untrustworthy, backstabbing, and spoiled brats at my school. I would have told Whitney how the girls act and why I wouldn't become friends with them, but I knew she wouldn't believe me because she is friends with their parents. Plus she not only wants me to be friends with the fluff brains, but she also wants me to start _acting_ like them! No way, thank you very much, but I will pass! I wouldn't stand a _day_ being all miss perfect posture, perfect makeup, and perfect hair; I just go with the flow and handle what comes up.

Still what she said to me and what happened, still struck a cord in my brain...

I had just came out of my room, and was walking down the steps to get a little snack for the afternoon, when all of a sudden I heard this giggle that I know all too well and that had made me freeze in my place on the stairs.

"What is she doing hear?" I whispered barely audible to myself so only I could hear.

Whitney Dubois was Kit's, my father's, girlfriend who was such a fluffbrain that it could make your head explode! She lived a rich life with perfect fake nails, a perfect spray tan, perfect blonde hair, perfect makeup, perfect straight-white teeth, and perfect expensive clothes. Well anyways, I had unfroze and started back up to a much quicker pace of walking so I could get my snack and then get the hell out of there before both of them noticed. The last thing I want is to be noticed by either of them. But of course that didn't work as planned.

"Afternoon Tory! How are you this afternoon? Are you busy right now?" Whitney freaking Dubois asked.

I replied, "Yea I'm in the middle of getting my snack, then going back to my room, and then probably hang out with the guys later." I was wondering what she wanted from me when she asked me if I was busy. Shit, something is up.

"Great well can you sit down with us for a minute." Replied Whitney, not even acknowledging what I had just said to her. Whitney's reply was more of a command rather than a question, which I didn't like very much.

I looked at Kit with pleading eyes, begging for him to let me go and be somewhere but here. However all he did was say, "Tory, sit down. We need to talk. "This was not going in a good direction. At. All.

I sat down right directly across from Whitney and Kit who had been apparently holding each others hands. Something big is up, and I do not like this.

Kit was the first to explain, "I have asked Whitney to move in here with us, permanently. However we wanted to discuss this with you to see if you would agree with this idea. I mean you and Whitney could both bond more if Whitney came into our home, Tory," Kit suggested.

"Yeah we could hang out more by going shopping, meeting some new girl friends, and I could give you more lessons on how to look and act ladylike more often! Soon you will be the perfect debutant! And then maybe the girls at your school will finally accept you!" Whitney exclaimed with joy of all of her ideas planned.

Wait, hold on. Did she just say that she will teach me how to be like the snotty, rich ass girls at my school just so I could be friends with them? I see what she's doing! She wants me to act like the girls at my school so I can drop my friends Hiram Stolowolski, Shelton Devers, and Ben Blue! I already knew she didn't approve of me always hanging around boys than the girls at Bolton Prep, but this?! This trying to hide the fact that she wants to secretly manipulate me into becoming a snotty girl and change my friends has gone WAY too far! I'm smarter than her, and I know what she is planning. So if she wants a snotty girl, then a snotty girl she will have.

"EXCUSE ME?! When have I _ever_ said I would like be friends with those stuck up kids?! That's right, NEVER! And the friends I have now, who already accept me for who I am, are enough for me. And I don't care if they are boys! You just judge them and think of them as pack rats, when in reality, you know _nothing_ of them. They are all great friends that would do _anything_ to help the other if they were in trouble! And you can't do anything to try to break us apart. Wasn't that your plan the whole time Whitney?" It felt glad to let out my steam. It was about damn time I did!

Whitney's eyes were bulged with her big blue eyes popping out, and she was staring right directly at me. I could even see water glistening on her eyes, creating a thin coat of liquid on them. I could see she was hurt and was about to spill her feelings of how sorry she was and blah blah blah; however Kit had a different expression on him. He had his head lowered, with one of his hands on his forehead trying to think of how to make this situation better than it is. Good luck with that, Kit.

That was when I had burst out of the door, trying to get away from both of them, running as fast as I could.

_SNAP_

Yes! In had my flare burning on strong. Now I can speed up!

And that was what had brought me down here, at the bunker. When I had slowed down to enter the bunker, a huge mass weight had tackled me to the ground on the warm sand. With my flare, I could feel every single grain individually. It so cool but creepy at the same time! The huge mass of weight was, of course, Cooper, who loves to tackle me to the ground whenever he spots me in his sights. He has never failed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I laughed, in spite of my situation, because Cooper always makes me feel better when he tackles me to the ground and slobbers wet kisses all over my face! I had entered our new bunker that was in tip-top shape with our new computer system hooked up, couches, tables, and solar panels for energy. We had used our money from Ann Bonny's treasure, that we had discovered last spring, to get the bunker updated. Same with Ben's boat Sewee.

So I was just sprawled on the couch with Cooper in my lap, thinking about how Whitney needs to learn that I'm fine how I am, and that I don't need new friends or a new attitude. But I was also thinking of Ben. Oh Ben, how he had admitted his feelings for me in the hospital room after we had captured the Gamemaster during hurricane Katelyn. Ben was the one who had planned the series of codes for us to solve all because he wanted to impress me. People were killed, just so he could impress me. He had sided with a murderer without knowing, just so he could impress me. I mean I would admit Ben Blue was a good looking guy, no doubt about that, for Ben was even better looking when he is brooding with his usual scowl on his handsome, copper skin tone face. Plus those dark brown eyes, that seemed to never end, were so warm every time you looked at him. And with one glance into those eyes, you get sucked into them and never are able to be sucked out. For those eyes were oh so mysterious, that even I couldn't figure out what feelings were behind them. And his hair was just perfect! It was charcoal black, with a beautiful thickness to it. It was always tousled from the wind from being on Sewee. Next, his voice, when he would talk, was just sweet heaven ringing in my ears! It was so deep at times that it seemed to have a bass to it that would vibrate through you. He's a man with few words, which made me disappointed considering I love listening to sound of Ben's voice. Plus Ben was very tall; he would soar over me when I would stand right next to his muscular body. When he would wear my favorite black shirt, it would be tight around his arms so that it would show off his muscles that he had. Ben was unmistakably handsome, and a for sure eye catcher.

Wait. What am I doing?! I cannot fall in love with my best friend! I mean I love him as a brother; just as the rest of my pack like Hi and Shelton! If I give more attention to one pack member, then the others might get angry or jealous, for then we would fall apart. And pack's do not fall apart!

Ever since Ben got expelled from Bolton Prep (our snotty and rich private school), all I had been thinking of is how different next school year will be by going to school and from school without Ben driving us on Sewee each day. Plus, we would usually have some classes together, but we would at least have lunch together. I hate knowing that Ben had gotten expelled! He did nothing wrong! He just didn't know that he was working with some murderous psycho path. But of course, Bolton is all about reputation, and doesn't want any unpleasant public publicity about the school. Well Bolton needs to get over its high horse, and get over it!

While I was deep in thought, I hadn't realized that someone was running towards the bunker. With my flare, I could pick out the persons foot steps to see if I recognized the pattern. Oh god as if my day couldn't get any worse! It was Ben.

**A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter! Please comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben had stepped through the doorway with my favorite black

T-shirt on, and his khaki shorts with it. He had a worried look on that replaced his usual scowl. Man he even looked cuter when he was worried!

"Snap out of it Tory! Come on! No thoughts about Ben right now!" I yelled to myself.

"Hey is everything all right? I saw you fly down the road away from your complex, and your speed was probably faster than you have ever gone before. I knew you were heading towards the bunker because you usually come here when you are upset, so I made my way down here. "Ben who is the man of few words said. That was probably the most words he had ever said to me at once before!

"Yeah it's just Whitney again." I honestly didn't want to say more about it.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Ben asked. I shook my head in a response as a no.

Ben just stood there watching me while I fiddled with Cooper's fur while he was lying on my chest. This carried on for about five more minutes before I lost it.

"Ben seriously do you need something?! I don't want to talk about it, and I don't need you to keep staring at me like a hawk. I came down here so I could be alone!" I exclaimed.

Ben didn't do anything as I ranted on at him. He acted like I didn't even say anything at all! Like come on Ben!

"Tory what's up? I know you, and something is up. I won't leave until you tell me," Ben said, in that deep voice I loved so much. It was so hard not to obey him when he had that worried look on his face. So I gave in.

"Whitney wanted to move in. She said that we could have more bonding time by going shopping, having more lessons on how to be a lady, meet new girl friends and such. She wants me to be the perfect debutant so the other girls at Bolton will finally accept me. But I yelled at her because what she was really up to was that she wanted to change my attitude and change my friends because she despises that I hang out with you guys because you are all boys! And then I ran here with my flare burning so I could get away as fast as possible because I couldn't take it any longer!" I was apparently yelling now and Cooper had gotten off my chest during my rant, and trotted over by Ben, who was petting him now. Traitor.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter! Please review! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ben stood in the same spot, thinking. I was wondering what he was thinking, when all of a sudden he had charged over to the couch with his flare still burning from when he had came in, and picked me up as if I was air! I was struggling to get out of his arms, but the harder I tried the more tightly he held me against his chest. We past the door and were heading towards the beach. Then my brain had finally clicked.

"BEN NO! Let GO of me!" I screamed as loud as I could. He was about to throw me into the water! If I wanted to get wet, then I would have been in the ocean already but I wasn't!

"You can struggle all you want Brennan, but you are GOING in that water! Maybe you need to wash out your genius brain full of all of those negative thoughts out into the water!" Ben was chuckling now. He was having a kick out of this! God damn him! Why must he be so cute?! And his smile! It _kills_ me every time! His white teeth were showing and his beautiful, full lips were stretching to form that angelic smile of his! And his laugh was memorizing! I loved hearing him laugh because it was such a rarity.

"TORY! STOP IT!" I was mentally hitting myself. I seriously needed to stop thinking about Ben. This was becoming to be all too much!

I had stopped struggling and was now just relaxing in his arms. I had a plan of surprise. Once Ben was about to throw me in, I would jump out of his arms and run away like hell!

Ben was closing in on the water. A few more seconds...and…he was in the motion of throwing me in when I jumped out of his arms and tripped him in the process accidentally. That should buy me some time!

I was about 8 feet away from Ben running as fast as I could in the sand when Cooper had knocked me over thinking we were playing a game. This was not the time; I needed to get away from Ben before I do something stupid like tell him I like him.

However Coop was a good 90 pounds and I was struggling to get up. I heard Ben get up and start walking towards me. Oh shit! Oh shit! "Sorry Cooper," I telepathically sent Coop as I pushed him off me onto the sand. I heard Cooper bark in the distance as I fled away from them. The next thing I know is that my face was planted on the ground and a body was over me. Shit, Ben caught up and tackled me. I should start calling him Cooper from now on!

"Thought you would get away didn't you? Sorry for you to hear, but you are still going in that water. "Ben was laughing his ass off as I kept struggling to get away from him.

Ben had managed to pick me up, and he was now running full speed towards the shore. I was anticipating the throw. And here it comes, 3...2...1. Ben had thrown me way far out into the ocean. I had to admit, the cool water did feel nice on the sticky, humid, hot day, and it did distract me from my troubles for a little bit. When I had surfaced, I saw that Ben had jumped in the water as well. Now we were both playing in the water and splashing each other like little kids would.

This was honestly the best water fight! Ben was using his big, strong hands to shove the water at me, causing the ocean water to cover me. I was using my small dainty feet to get more power to kick the water at him. We were both having so much fun! I had accidentally kicked Ben in the gut and he had caught my feet, and reeled me in to his chest.

"You're going to get it Tory!" Ben said laughing.

"Not if you get it first!" I replied back giggling.

Ben had me wrapped up in his arms and he was cutting through the water with me in his arms. He was heading towards a tall ledge that was several feet high up in the air. I loved it when he carried me. I felt like I belonged there; that my body shape had fit perfectly in the curves of his body. We were two puzzle pieces that had fit perfectly together. I felt warm and safe when he wrapped me up in his arms.

When we were out of the water, I suddenly got goose bumps from the left over water droplets being carried away by the wind. I felt Ben sense this, and he moved his shoulders slightly to shelter the wind from me so I wouldn't get as cold. I gently laid my head on Ben's chest right under his chin with my arms locked around his neck. I never wanted this day to end.

_SNUP_

I had lost my flare, but it's not like I needed it. Plus, I think I felt Ben's flare had left too because his arms were straining to hold me up.

I knew what he was going to do. We were both going to jump into the water off the ledge, but a part of me wished he would change his mind because I was too comfortable. I looked up into Ben's eyes and he was already looking at my round bright green/hazel eyes.

We held our gaze for a couple minutes before Ben admitted softly, "Tory Brennan, I have never felt so crazy about a girl before."

I had my guard completely down. My doors were wide open, and anyone could come in. I knew I was attracted to Ben, but I couldn't just ignore that fact. "Ben Blue, I have never loved a boy the way I love you," I admitted softly gazing into his eyes.

**A/N: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the first time, I could see Ben's eyes lighten up and smile. But it was true; I meant every word I said. I felt Ben's muscles relax as he had set me down from his promising embrace. Once I was safely down, Ben had shot off into the woods leaving me completely alone.

"What did I do?" I questioned myself. I thought he would be glad if I admitted that I liked him. I was a mental mess. I was about to walk away towards my home when Ben had suddenly appeared with a bouquet of wild flowers from the woods in his right hand. A feeling of relief flooded through me.

Once Ben approached me, and he was about a half of a foot away, he asked, "Tory?"

"Yes?" I replied anxious to what he was up to.

Ben had gotten on one knee with an arm outstretched with one soft, red rose in his hand that was gathered in the bunch of flowers he had picked, and asked," Tory Brennan, would you do me the wonderful honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

I took the rose and I had a huge grin slapped on my face that had matched his and said, "Yes!"

He instantly picked me up from my curvy, but petite, waist and twirled me several times around him. We were both laughing like idiots, overwhelmed with the idea that we were together! All of my thoughts of how Ben had sided with the murderous Gamemaster - and how furious I was at him, were completely vanished into thin air. The only person who I wanted to be with right now was Ben.

After we had twirled a couple rounds, we made our way down to the beach, grabbed some extra beach towels from the bunker, and laid them down on the warm sand underneath us so we could relax. We were watching the sun set together which had been the most romantic thing I had ever experienced in my life. Wow it was already late afternoon? Did I seriously just spend the whole day with Ben? Eh I don't care. Today was the best day I had ever had!

Ben and I were sprawled on our towels curled up next to each other. Ben had one hand underneath his head using it as a pillow, and his other hand was locked in my strands fiery red hair, and was petting it occasionally. I, on the other hand, had my head resting on his chest with my hands folded right below my head. I was curled up on his left side.

The warm breeze gently kissed my cheek while my ears picked up the sound of the ocean waves gently crashing upon the rocks, and the water gently lapping against the sticky sand. The birds were singing their last songs before they would have to sleep, and the sun was giving its last bit of warmth before the night took over. The sun baked sand was slowly cooling down with the night. I had felt so relaxed in those hours that I had fallen asleep in Ben's warm embrace. In those moments, all of the worries of the world had sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

**A/N: Sorry again for a short chapter! Please comment and tell me what you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up." Ben's voice had entered my dreams waking me up. I looked tiredly at him, for I knew that he knew I wasn't fully awake yet. He had gently pressed his baby soft lips against my forehead. I had lifted up my head to meet his gentle gaze.

With one swift motion, he pulled my body into his lap. He was sitting up now along with me. Our bodies were so close to each other. There was only about an inch or two away from the other.

"I wished I had asked you earlier to call you mine," Ben whispered softly in my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine causing my hairs to stand up. Damn, he is so cute! I was straddled in his lap with his hands on my hips. It was now dark outside, for the moon was shining at its brightest along with the stars as its backup. He was slowly leaning closer to my face. My hands were traveling from his neck to his thick, black raven hair. He pulled me closer to his muscular chest, closing the space between our bodies. His soft lips crashed onto mine! I was FINALLY kissing Ben!

My fingers curled into tiny fists in his hair, pulling him as close to me as possible trying to deepening the kiss. All of a sudden, I was on the ground with Ben on top of me. My hands never left his hair, but Ben had one hand next to my head supporting his body weight, and the other still cupping my waist. We had rolled off the towels and were now in the sand. Our legs had been intertwined with the other. Both of our skins were sticky and hot against the other's, and were both breathing heavily against our lips, not wanting to waste precious a moment. I felt like I was melting into Ben; which I didn't mind at all!

Ben's lips were as soft as I imagined they were. He smelled of salt water as usual from cruising on Sewee all day long. As we kissed, our lips seemed to fit more perfectly in the other, for they learned a pattern of motion by themselves. Ben's mouth had opened to reveal his tongue that traced the shape of my own lips to signal to open up. I obeyed, and our tongues had met for the first time. I would admit this is something new for me, but this was Ben who had saved my life a couple times and who would look after me no matter what. I was surprisingly ok with what he was doing. His mouth had tasted of mint and cinnamon; probably from his toothpaste. I never wanted to break apart, but depressingly, I had to take a break to catch my breath.

"Hey Ben, can I catch my breath for a moment?" I asked against his lips.

"Sure, whatever you need." Ben replied against my lips.

As we broke apart, I had a sense of longing to be back to the way we were, but I knew if I didn't catch my breath, that I would pass out. And how embarrassing would it be to be kissing and then to pass out? Exactly.

I checked the time, and it was about 10:30pm. Shit! I was supposed to be home at 8:30pm as my new curfew! Kit was going to kill me!

"Shit! Uh Ben I'm sorry, but I really need to go home. I was supposed to be home two hours ago..." I told Ben.

"No problem. I'll walk up with you till I have to go to my house." Ben said coolly.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed back.

As we walked back to our complexes together, Ben and I talked about how it was weird that neither Hi nor Shelton came to the bunker or the beach that day. Even if we don't plan a meeting, Shelton or Hi just might come down here for fun to play with Coop. So we have a bet going that either Shelton or Hi came and saw us while we were together (my bet), or that Shelton and Hi we're simply busy with their families (Ben's bet). I have a feeling I'm going to be right because I'm mostly right half of the time.

When Ben and I had split off in our opposite directions, I took off in a run towards my home. When I got home and opened the door, I saw two frantically worried people, Kit and Whitney. Whitney looked like she has been crying with her perfect makeup smeared all over her tan face, and Kit was on the phone frantically talking with some police officer or detective. Uh-oh...this cannot be good. I'm totally in it for tonight.

**A/N: Please leave a comment and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"TORY BRENNAN! WHERE ON GODS EARTH HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?!" Gosh, Kit can seriously yell.

"We have been worried sick! We thought you would have gone on another of your dangerous adventures!" Leave it to Whitney to be the drama queen over this.

"Guys! Relax! I was just hanging out with Ben. When I ran off to the bu-beach, he saw me and wanted to make sure I was alright. We just spent the day together ok? He helped me cool down. You can relax now ok? I didn't go off and do a dangerous adventure. Even if I did, it would be with the whole group, but I was just with Ben at the beach." I calmly replied back hoping Whitney and Kit would get the memo and calm down too. I wouldn't tell them that Ben and I were together. Not yet.

"You were with Ben? At the beach? Alone?!" I was about to smack the shit out of Whitney. I know she disproves of Ben and would rather prefer Jason, but Ben is the one I will always want.

"Tory, you know I don't want to have 'the talk' with you right? You understand don't you?" Kit was shaking now. I could honestly see he did not want to talk about it, and I was with him!

"Kit, I understand it." I replied. I could see Kit feel a massive wave of relief crash on top of him. But I had to add, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm still a virgin." And with that remark, I left to go find my room.

Kit's and Whitney's face were priceless at my last remark! Whitney was probably about to say something along the lines, "That is NO WAY to talk like a young lady!" And Kit was just looking at me with wide eyes that were saying, "Too much information Tory!" I couldn't help but chuckle to myself! That was too goddam funny!

I was lying on my soft, queen size bed. My quilt that I was laying on and that my mother made me was thin and soft. The quilt was a reminder of my mother, who I loved dearly, and how she died. The flashbacks of the car accident and the drunk driver were flowing in a cold stream from my brain to my aching heart. It was still a fresh wound, for my eyes were puffing up and tears were welling up in my eyes.

"No Tory, you're too old for this." I thought to myself. Then I sucked in a huge breath of air, and then slowly let it out, calming myself.

I focused on my plush, feather pillows that were lined up single file along my headboard. I was curled up in a ball with my eyes squeezed shut. I touched my lips, remembering that only an hour ago, they were kissing Ben's.

_Ben, oh Ben_. If only I had admitted my feelings to him when he had admitted his when we were both alone in hospital room. Maybe then the restless nights, thinking about Ben, could have been filled with laughter and love. Maybe then I could have been happy and not questioning myself to death. Maybe then I could have spared Ben his restless nights, thinking about if admitting his feelings to me was the right thing to do. Maybe then, I could have tasted the sweet mint of his mouth. Maybe then, I could have enjoyed his strong, safe, and warm embrace when he held me as if I was his whole world. If only I had admitted my feelings to him sooner.

I had fallen asleep about half an hour later, still positioned the way I was before I had fallen asleep.

I woke up with a startling text in the middle of the night from Ben (his alarm sounds were birds chirping). What did he need in the middle of the night? I slowly got up, and trudged over to my phone across the room on my dark, wooden dresser. I opened my Smartphone, and I read the text.

"Tory! Are you up?! This is an emergency! Get out of bed and get down to the bunker RIGHT NOW! This is serious!" Ben's text had startled me, for we haven't done anything to get us into trouble yet. Well it's no like I can say no to that!

I was already in my clothes when I fallen asleep, so I had just slipped on my Nike tennis shoes.

I had sneaked down the stairs to make sure no sound escaped. I peeked around the corner into the dark living room and saw that Kit and Whitney were sound asleep in each others arms. The TV was replaying a movie we had on DVR. Lately Kit has been watching my every move since the Gamemaster fiasco, so I _had_ to be sure that I didn't startle him awake. I dug deep inside my DNA, and reached out to the wolf side of me.

_SNAP_

My human hazel eyes had faded away and were overridden with bright golden ones. The wolf side of me was now in control.

I heard Kit's soft little breath travel in and out through his nose; same with Whitney. I knew they were past out, so I stealthy tip toed to the front door, and sneaked out of my complex. It was a nice cool night with the moon lighting up my way. Once I had hit the pavement, I flew down the road towards the bunker. My feet were barely touching the ground as I ran through the woods, not even glancing back. When I had reached the bunker, I burst inside the room, bracing for the danger.

I didn't want to believe eyes. Ben was strapped to a chair in the middle of the wooden floor knocked out. He had purple bruises circling around his beautiful dark eyes; his feet and hands were tied to a wooden chair in rope and handcuffs. Ben's head was slunked, and he looked so vulnerable. With my flare, I had picked out with my eyes that his cheek's pores were drowned in his saltwater tears. I was officially out for blood. Who ever did this to my Ben was going to die! My eyes swept the room to see Chance Claybourne and Dr. Iglehart standing in the kitchen area, where our fridge and snacks were. Chance was wearing his usual gray Bolton Prep T-shirt, along with his sweatpants.

His partner, Dr. Iglehart, was wearing his usual LIRI (Loggerhead Island Research Institute) white lap coat with his usual black pants and work shoes. Dr. Iglehart was running some tests from a bottle of blood on our kitchen table; Ben's blood from the looks of it. I saw Chance staring straight at me. I realized I still had my flare on, but I didn't care. This was Ben's life we were talking about here! I was out for blood. And blood I shall get.

**A/N: Tell me what you think in the comment section below!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well, well. Look like Tory did show up after all." Chance said. He was holding up Ben's phone that he had probably used to draw me out here.

"What do you want?!" I furiously snapped at him.

"Well, as you have probably guessed, I'm simply here looking for answers. I demand the answers of why your irises glow gold. And when they do, you have this amazing speed and inhuman strength like no other. So it smelled a little fishy to me. And since I knew you would lie to me rather than tell me answers that I am looking for, I decided to bring Dr. Iglehart to run some blood tests for me." Chance explained. His voice was mimicking and playful. I was not in the mood to play. I glared at him the whole time; sending silent death threats towards him which had probably amused him.

Chance further on explained, "Now Benny Boy here, picked a good fight, until I had to knock him one so he could stop struggling. I knew that the others, Hi and Shelton, were like you, but I liked the character of Ben. He will always throw a more passionate punch than the others, and you know how I love the action of it all." Chance had winked one of his deep brown eyes towards me after he finished up his sentence.

"And that is what brings us here right now! Soon your dirty little secret you have kept from me will be revealed from that blood sample! Isn't this just exciting!" Chance was now laughing, the excitement flowing over his face. That was the face that I was so attracted to last year, when I was madly in love with him, but now that was a face I will hate forever and hope will burn in hell.

With my senses on overdrive, I used the advantage to pick out Ben's heart thumping very slowly. I bet my worried feeling was clearly displayed on my face because Chance was chuckling softly to himself.

"He is fine Tory; the only damaging thing I have done was throw a couple mean punches, and put him under some sleeping medicine. Other than that, he will be good as new tomorrow morning!" Chance told. I somehow didn't believe him. I felt like he did more than just throw a couple mean punches and had put him under some "sleeping" medicine.

I looked back at Ben, for his eyes were still covered with his eyelids. I wish he would wake up soon. I couldn't take Chance and Dr. Iglehart all by myself because who knows what toxins they have up their sleeves, ready for when I attack. I was about to give up on Ben and make my move, when a sudden thought came to my mind, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Why did you want me here when you could have just done this secretly Chance?" I asked.

Chance replied back with one of his famous smiles, "That's a good question Tory! Well maybe I want you here so I can let you can watch your poor little friend suffer and slowly die as you reflect on your choices. You could have told me the truth when I asking you if I had imagined things when I saw your glowing eyes for the second time, but no, you lied to me and told me I was imagining things. And you know how much I hate being lied to Victoria. So now here I am doing it the hard way to extract the truth out while you pay the price. It's a win-win Tory." Chance spat with a heap of darkness hiding behind each word, ready to seep out under its letters and suffocate its victim with its deathly venom. I must admit, lying to Chance did stick a knife in my heart, but the safety of the pack will always come first.

"You're an asshole Chance! I thought you were different from your father, but no, you are the same selfish little rich boy who kills people! You have truly earned what it means to be a Claybourne, Chance, good job!" I spat back at Chance! The idea of Ben being slowly killed had struck a soft and tender place in my heart. I was finally in-love with someone who will always love me back, yet now they are dying right before my eyes, slipping away. I had to do something.

I lunged at Chance with my full weight, who was clearly angered at my speech. I knew he hated being compared to his father, but it's the price you pay! I connected with his body and we both went tumbling down. I was clawing at his sun baked skin with my nails, not even caring if I drew blood. However Chance was trying to pry me off of him more than actually trying to hurt me.

"What's the matter Chance? Afraid to hit a girl?" I spat in his face as I had managed to pin him down with my body hovering over his muscular one.

I didn't even give him a chance to speak as I had slammed my powerful fist with his face. I was throwing these strong punches out of no where! Here was one to the left, and then here was another on the right! I think I had knocked him out for a little bit because he wasn't even trying to fight back anymore. Great, now I just needed to take care of Dr. Iglehart.

Dr. Iglehart has been oblivious to the whole fighting scene containing Chance and I; he was working on finishing up the last pieces of the test when I had took my hand and slammed his head on the countertop of our table. His body went limp, and fell to the ground. I'm not the killing type, unless it is absolutely necessary, so I had put my index finger and middle finger together on my right hand to check Dr. Iglehart's pulse. Yup, he was still alive.

I hurriedly went over to Ben and strapped him free of his ties. He hasn't woken up yet so I thought maybe I would give him a few more minutes for him to recover. So 5 minutes passed, still nothing. Then 10 minutes passed, not even a movement. I went over next to Ben curious if his pulse has rose any from when I had heard it before, and I did the same to Ben as I had did to

Dr. Iglehart, and checked his pulse. When I touched his skin with my tan, slender fingers, I felt a crispy cold skin, with no warmth vibrating through his body. I moved my fingers around trying to search for his pulse, and returned with nothing.

Ben was dead.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! Please review in the comment section!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I jolted upright in my bed, with a thick sheet of sweat covering my body. I checked the time on my alarm clock; it was 2:30am. My dream, or should I say nightmare, felt so real! I needed to be sure that it was not real, so I had the crazy idea of calling Ben. I just needed to hear his deep voice to reassure myself that he was alive. Without a second thought, I jumped out of my warm bed and headed to my dresser. I picked up my apple Smartphone, and dialed Ben's number.

I was leaning against my dresser fiddling with the top of the wood, drawing random shapes while the phone rang. God I hoped Ben picked up!

I was about to hang up and try again when a sleepy, tired voice traveled into my ear saying, "Yeah Tor?" Thank God! Ben was alive!

"Oh my god, Ben! You're alive!" It might have sounded weird to someone who didn't experience my dream, but what did I care? I was rejoicing with joy! My eyes were reacting with my joy as a sheen cover of water glistened over my eyes in the darkness.

"Yeah Tor, I'm right here. What happened?" Ben managed with his sleepy voice. Ugh, that voice was the cutest sound I have ever heard!

"Well I had a dream that you texted me in the middle of the night to meet me at the bunker because you were in serious trouble. But once I got down there, Chance and Dr. Iglehart were there running some tests on you. And oh my god Ben, you were beaten up like pulp and your arms and legs were tied to a chair with rope and handcuffs! You had looked so vulnerable! I was going to kill both of them! I asked why Chance was doing this is, and he said because he wanted answers. But since I lied to him the first time about our golden, glowing eyes, Chance said he was doing it the hard way now to get the truth out. Then Chance was explaining that you were being put under some sleeping medicine, but you were really slowly dying as my punishment for not telling him the truth the first time! And by the time I knocked out both of them, you were already gone-" My voice had cracked, and I warm, saltwater tears were streaming down my steaming face; one right after the other. It was a never ending pool of tears.

I was hysterically crying now. I couldn't control my breathing each time I remembered that Ben had died in my nightmare. Then Ben had finally spoken up through his phone in a stern voice, "Tory. Listen to my voice. Listen to me speaking to. Take deep breaths in and out. Focus on the idea that I'm right here on Earth, still alive with you. I want you to focus on our day at the beach yesterday, and how I held you close to my body. How I would never let you go, or let you be somewhere else other than right next to me if I had the choice. Focus on my warm kisses that were only meant for you and you only. Focus on that ever since you first came here to Morris Island with your memorizing and beautiful, round green eyes, to live with your dad, that I had always wanted to plant my kisses on you and be able to call you mine. You are my only true love. No dream, no person, and no thoughts could ever get in the way of that. I love you, Tory Brennan."

Ben's speech had shocked me; he had never talked to me for so long before. However that didn't matter, he had made me forget about the horrid dream that I had encountered not too long ago.

I softly replied, "I love you more Ben Blue."

Ben replied back, "I love you most." And with that, Ben hung up.

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I crawled back into my warm, welcoming bed, and slept well the rest of the night. I didn't have any sweet dreams or any frightening nightmares the rest of my remaining time I had left to sleep, but I had just simply slept. My brain had blown up with the various events from that day, for it felt nice for my brain to just shut down for a couple hours.

I snuggled comfortably in my bed, pulled my covers tight around my small framed body, and I finally fell asleep.

**A/N: Soo...what did you think so far? Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"TORY! WAKE UP!" Kit banged on my door.

I checked the clock, and it was 8:30am on Saturday morning. Crap! I had the debutant breakfast at 9:30am! I jumped out of my bed, and threw all of my covers that were on my bed onto the carpet floor in the process. I could see that Whitney was in my room because my dress was already laid out with matching shoes and jewelry on my chair by the window. Without a single protest, I quickly got dressed so I wouldn't be late for the party. Whoa, was I actually caring for this debutant breakfast banquet? I must seriously be out of it today.

The dress Whitney laid out was a full length, silk, one shoulder, pink dress with sparkles dancing over it. It had hugged by body perfectly! And it really brought out the curves of my hips. Dang! I looked GREAT!

"If only Ben was here to see me." I thought to myself.

Oh no, ohh no no no. I hope I am not becoming one of those prissy girls like the ones at my school, for the queens of the prissy thrown was the Tripod.

The top of the Tripod was Madison Dunkle. She practically glowed with well-groomed excess, from sculpted hair - brunette last semester, with smoky blonde tendrils - to stylish, five figured jewelry.

Then there was Courtney Holt. Blonde, blue-eyed, and curvy, she radiated a cluelessness that was impossible to emulate. She'd been chosen as the captain of the cheerleader squad. I was amazed she'd avoided flunking out.

Lastly there was Ashley Bodford, a pit viper in her own right. Night to Courtney's day, Ashley had glossy black hair, mechanically tanned skin, and a cruel streak a mile long. Her favorite activity was preying on the insecurities of others with cutting, whispered digs.

The Tripod of Skank.

They hated me. I _loathed_ them.

Last semester, the sight of these three would've filled me with dread. They'd made my freshman year a living hell. That was over now.

Last August, at a cotillion event, I'd unloaded on the Tripod with all of Bolton's in-crowd watching. Flaring, I'd used my hypersenses to read their emotions. Sniff out their weaknesses. Then I'd struck without mercy.

Shocked speechless, the Tripod had retreated in angry tears. The tell-off had been EPIC.

Since that outburst, the other "cool kids" had been slightly more respectful to me. Almost polite. Not out-and-out friendly or anything, but the open hostility was gone.

High school popularity is so _fickle._

That day, I'd finally bested the Tripod. But then I made a mistake. Unleashing the wolf had gotten my blood pumping. Flaring seemed to exacerbate my aggressive nature. Caught up in the rush, I'd done something incredibly foolish. Disastrous. I'd lifted my sunglasses and flashed my glowing eyes.

Courtney and Ashley had missed it, but Maddy had enjoyed a front row seat. Terrified, she'd bolted, and had avoided me ever since.

Normally, I'd call that a win-win. The Tripod had fled and continued to stay away. The relentless harassment had stopped. But I worried. What did Madison suspect? Who would she talk to? Chance? If word of our powers got out, we'd be government lab rats by lunch the next day. Thanks to my stupidity, Madison was a threat.

Trying to focus on actually getting ready, rather than my worries, was harder than I expected. I kept mentally punching myself for doing a stupid act of revealing my glowing eyes to Madison! Ugh. I did not want to focus on this right now. So I took off the dress, hopped in the shower, and hoped my worries would drown and disappear with the water.

Once I stepped out and dried off, I slipped back on my silky dress that was gliding smoothly over my freshly shaved body now. From there, I clasped my diamond jewelry that Whitney had lent to me. Then I slid my average sized feet into flats. I'm glad that I had persuaded Whitney to flats and not heels because at this time of day, I would be stumbling upon the ground every 10 seconds! Then I finally did my makeup. I just slapped on the foundation, eyeliner, and mascara as quickly as I could. I would rather not wear makeup, but I honestly didn't want to argue with Whitney right now.

As I made my way down the stairs, the smell of fresh fruit and pancakes wafted into my nose; the smell kept getting stronger as I closed in on the kitchen. When I finally made my way down the stairs, I was about to pass out from my craving stomach that was wishing the delicious food to be housed in there. I walked briskly towards the table so I could eat as soon as possible.

As I sat down on the chair, Whitney remarks, "Oh Tory! You look stunning this morning! And may I say, GREAT job on the makeup! I'm becoming so proud of you! Aw Kit, look at your beautiful daughter!"

Whitney was now dragging a restless Kit over by the table. Kit had a black robe on, black slippers, and a hot steaming cup of coffee.

"Tory, you look amazing," Kit managed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I didn't really want to talk about how beautiful I look this morning.

Ever since I made that connection with the Tripod and me this morning, I made a mental note saying be more yourself. I liked impressing Ben, but he fell in love with who I AM and not my looks. He doesn't want a prissy girl, for if he wanted one, then he could have gone for Madison. Madison is the prissiest girl in the WHOLE school! Plus I've seen her steal a few glances at Ben with googley eyes.

I was about to reach for a stack of freshly made blueberry pancakes cooked by Whitney, when Whitney slapped her moisturized hand on top of mine!

"OW! What was that for?!" I yelled at Whitney.

"You are going to be eating at the breakfast banquet! I do not want you to spoil your appetite!" Whitney replied back.

I was about to yell a snarky response back when all of a sudden a car honked. Curious, I walked to the front door's window and peeked out. It was Jason. You have GOT to be kidding me!

A thousand questions blew up in my mind that went along the lines of, "What will Ben think? Will Jason try to make his move on me? Will I give in? Will Ben see? Why am I thinking I will give in when I don't like Jason? Why am I worried at all? Will I flare? What is _wrong_ with me?"

Don't get me wrong, Jason _is_ an attractive guy, but I'm just not into him. All of the girls' daydream at his tallness, his blond hair, his big round crystal-blue eyes, and his place in sports; however, it just doesn't work for me.

I was still slightly trembling, for I was worried about all of those things. I mean what would I do if Jason made his move and I gave in? Or what if I flared in front of everyone? I wouldn't know how to cover that up! Man, all of these worries would have been cleaned up if Ben was taking me. Hmm...

"Whitney what is Jason doing here? I'm pretty sure I told you that Ben was taking me," I turned to face Whitney as I told her, for I was doing a good job improvising!

Whitney looked dead straight at me from the kitchen. Her eyes were the size of Ireland! I knew that if her plans go unsuitably to her schedule, then she goes crazy! However, I had to do this! Just this one time!

"What?! No, no you didn't! Even if you did, you wouldn't be allowed. The rules say that you have to bring a date. Meaning a _debutant_ date," Whitney explained.

I smartly replied back, "No! It says _a_ date! Not a debutant date. If it doesn't specifically say what kind of date, then you can't assume anything."

Whitney looked be-founded. I could imagine her brain rapidly looking for an excuse for me to go with Jason and not Ben, but she eventually came back with zip.

"Fine, you can bring Ben, but just this ONCE!" Whitney exclaimed, holding up her pointer finger to emphasize the word once.

As I went upstairs to call Ben to see if he could be my last minute date, I could faintly hear Whitney explaining to Jason that I am going with Ben this morning. After a couple seconds later, I heard Jason's engine roaring down our drive way angrily. I felt slightly bad for blowing Jason off like that; however I had to brush that aside because I have someone to call.

I entered my room, grabbed my smartphone from my desk, and dialed Ben's number.

After a few rings, I heard, "Hey Tory. What's up?" I was silently cheering that Ben picked up!

I responded, "Hey Ben! I need a date to the debutant breakfast banquet this morning, and I was wondering if you would like to be my date?"

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile! I'll try to udate more often! So did you guys like this chapter? Please review! Thanks so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You didn't go with Jason? I saw his car drive away from your complex when I woke up," Ben replied.

Time was ticking away and I was becoming more and more impatient with Ben right now.

"Nope, I'm still here on Morris Island. I didn't go with Jason. So could you pretty please take me Ben? I blew Jason off so I could go with you, but I know it's last minute so if you can't then I'm sure Jason could still-"

Ben's deep, stern voice had cut me off saying, "I'll do it. What time do I need to get you? And do I have to wear a tux to this silly event?"

"Well we have to be there in half an hour, so do you just want to meet me there? It's 9:00 now, and I need to be there at 9:30am. A late debutant equals to an unhappy debutant court. And yes you do need a tux. So I guess I'll meet you there?" I asked Ben, glad that he could be my date instead of Jason.

"Yeah sure Tory! Can't wait to see you there. Bye," Ben replied enthusiastically.

I was about to say bye as well, but Ben had already hanged up the phone. He always seems to do that to me. Ugh.

I walked down the stairs more gracefully than I had ever done before! However the celebration ended in my head as soon as I stepped to the bottom of the stairs where a frustrated Whitney stood next to a tired looking Kit.

"I told Ben to just to meet us there. We don't want to be running late more than we already are now would we?" I informed Kit and Whitney.

I walked past them, out through our door, and hopped inside Kit's Four Runner.

I was actually excited to go to this event! I would be with someone who would make me smile and laugh every time we talked, who wouldn't leave my side to chat with some other Deb, who would make my heart flip-flop every he smiled, who would make me crave to be close to his muscular body, who had eyes that would dance in the moonlight, and whose soft lips had fitted perfectly into mine.

For the rest of the car ride, I had just thought about Ben. Just thought how perfect he is, how kind he is, how protective of me he is, how strong he is, how his smile always shines brighter when I'm around, how his laugh brings sweet music to my ears, how his deep voice vibrates through me, how closer we have gotten in the past few days, how safe his embrace is when he holds me, and how his warm, dark eyes dance in the moonlight along with the stars. I truly loved Ben. He has always been there through the thick and thin! He would do anything for his pack to keep them alive! He was my knight and shining armor.

Though Ben isn't all perfect. He is very moody. He could be funny, kind, nice, and be a sweet gentleman to a cold, rude, mean, and annoying person in a flip of a switch! Any little thing, like mentioning Jason, could set him into one of his brooding moods. He did look fairly handsome when he was brooding, but his attitude gets annoying. He would snap or hiss at you through his words. Consequently his eyes would go from warm, caring, and welcoming to piercing cold, tough, blunt, unreadable, and uncaring. That unattractive side of him is what most people saw which was always brooding, uncaring, angry, blunt, and scary at times. Though Ben did care about a lot of things! More than most people thought he would. Like he cares for the safety of the pack, about not scratching Sewee, about hanging out with his friends, about trying to fix all of the messes we get into, and about his schoolwork.

I snapped back to reality and realized that Kit was playing country songs on the radio in his car. No doubt Whitney had changed his usual 80s to country since she is from the south. I tried to focus on the songs rather than Ben for right now. All of this thinking was making my brain hurt a little.

Ben's POV:  
A loud car engine roared down the street; no doubting it was Jason's since none of our families had enough money for THAT kind of car. That is what had woken me up this morning unfortunately.

As I shuffled my feet against the plush blue carpet to see the car roll away from my window, I couldn't help feel jealous that Tory was going somewhere with Jason Taylor. _Ugh._ My body shuddered with distasteful hate towards him. Just mentioning his name wanted me to vomit! The famous tall, skinny, blond haired and blued eyed star lacrosse player was competition against me for Tory. He was the most popular rich boy in school that every girl dreamed about. Well, besides Chance Claybourne, who to me is still a whack job. Jason thinks that just because of his entitlement, that he can get whatever or whoever he wanted; including Tory. That just makes me sick! I honestly don't see what Tory sees in that guy. Jason is only a spoiled douche bag! Nothing more and nothing less!

When I was about to climb back into my bed, my phone started buzzing. I saw that it was Tory, and I answered it immediately.

"Hey Tory. What's up?" I asked her.

"Hey Ben! I need a date to the debutant breakfast banquet this morning, and I was wondering if you would like to be my date?" Tory sweetly asked.

"You didn't go with Jason? I saw his car drive away from your complex when I woke up," I curiously responded back. It's true; whenever Jason comes by, Tory usually always goes with him.

"Nope, I'm still here on Morris Island. I didn't go with Jason. So could you pretty please take me Ben? I blew Jason off so I could go with you, but I know it's last minute so if you can't then I'm sure Jason could still-"

Without a moment of hesitation, I responded, "I'll do it. What time do I need to get you? And do I have to wear a tux to this silly event?"

I did _not _want Tory going anywhere with Jason. It may sound selfish, but I love Tory more than anything in the universe. I felt a need to always be around her to protect her from harm. Plus the thought of Tory totally blowing off Jason just so I could take her had amused me. I finally felt like I was winning Tory from Jason! I was silently chuckling to myself, wishing I was there to see the look on Jason's face when he was informed I was taking her. I bet he was pretty pissed! The only downfall to this is that I have never been to one of these debutant events, so I have no experience on the procedure.

Just then, Tory's voice brought me back to reality, "Well we have to be there in half an hour, so do you just want to meet me there? It's 9:00 now, and I need to be there at 9:30am. A late debutant equals to an unhappy debutant court. And yes you do need a tux. So I guess I'll meet you there?" Tory asked me.

"Yeah sure Tory! Can't wait to see you there. Bye," and with that, I hanged up the phone. I didn't want to waste one minute getting ready.

As I was digging up the suit from Tory's cotillion ball a few months ago, I was thinking of how considerate it was that Tory thought of me than going to this event with Jason. I guess it shows that she really does care about our relationship. That makes two of us.

I quickly found the suit, put it on, ran my tan long fingers through my thick, dark, raven black hair to make it look nice, laced my dress shoes, brushed my teeth, put some cologne on, and off I went to Sewee.

I had written a little note in the kitchen saying that I will be gone for a while to be with Tory for her debutant breakfast banquet on the kitchen counter for my dad, Tom Blue, to read. I was thankful that my dad didn't mind me going off places with my friends. He was fine with it as long as I didn't get into serious trouble. However, my mom was a _whole _different story. She would be asking questions on where it is, how long I would be gone, who am I going with, who would be supervising us...etc. Sometimes I wondered if she even had an off switch, but I guess it's just that motherly side showing. I loved both of my parents, but ever since the divorce, I have been more distant with them.

I had already made my way down to the docks and was aboard Sewee. I put my keys into the ignition, and fired the engine. I was motoring across the ocean towards the Charleston Harbor. My effort on grooming my hair was quickly lost in the wind while I was on Sewee. After about 20 minutes of careful steering, I had finally docked Sewee. I checked the time on my apple smartphone, and it was 9:45am! Shit I was 15 minutes late! I hope Tory won't be mad! I was now briskly walking towards the huge white tent that I saw in the distant; hoping Tory would be under there with the other Deb's.

Tory's POV:  
As we got out of the car, Whitney had already strutted towards the tent with her friends waiting underneath. We had barely made it, for it was now 9:27am. I walked over to Kit who was still trying to wake up. Time to break the news.

"Hey Kit. Um, so Ben and I have become real close over these past few days, and I just wanted to tell you that Ben and I are-"

"It's about time! I thought I would have to force that boy to confess his feelings towards you. He's been eyeing you ever since you moved here with me last year. Everyone knew he had this big crush on you besides...well you." Kit's interruption had shocked me. Hopefully no one could see me blushing like a red tomato right now. Everyone knew Ben liked me besides me? I mean my brain is a freaking genius, but could I really be that dense?

"Oh," I replied shocked, for it was all I could manage. I still didn't want to believe I was that dense.

"Here come on," Kit said as he held out his right elbow towards me, "Let's go eat breakfast and enjoy this beautiful morning."

Kit had escorted me to the ginormous white tent. We had found Whitney lounging in a chair by a circular table that had a large, white card, which had big fancy pink letters saying, "Reserved for the Brennan's". It was standing up in the middle of the table on display so we could see it from the distance.

As I looked around the room, searching for escape routes or for bathrooms in case I flared, I noticed that Chance was here. He was sitting next to Madison, for I gathered that he was her date for today. Just looking at both of them together made my skin crawl. I kept wondering if they knew anything about my golden eyes. I had shown Chance twice when we were fighting him and his old girlfriend, Hannah, in his basement, and when we were fighting these two nut-jobs while searching for Ann Bonney's treasure. I had shown Madison my eyes when I had finished telling her off. However after showing both of them, Chance and Madison had paired up and grew closer together. I had a feeling from the pit of my stomach that was telling me that they knew something was up with me, yet they just didn't know what. Though, I was wearier of Chance than Madison from discovering our pack's secret. Chance has a determination to figure out anything that he doesn't understand, for he usually succeeds even if violence is a factor. That is why them two being together all the time made me very cautious.

But as I did a three-sixty, I also noticed that Jason Taylor's table was right next to ours on the left. This is totally _not good!_ Ben plus Jason equals an exploding nuclear bomb! Hopefully Ben will be on his best behavior today!

"Tory, sweetie, would you like some breakfast? There is a buffet right over there, towards the docks. I heard the food is exquisite!" Whitney explained in her southern drawl voice.

"Sure," I simply replied.

I got up out of my white chair, and headed towards the buffet. My pink dress kept snagging behind my feet which was annoying me. As I closed in on the buffet line, I briefly looked down at my feet so I could fix my dress. Then all of a sudden I bumped into a solid object that was in front of me. I looked up to see that it was a tall person with curly blond hair.

"I'm really sorry! I was looking down at the ground to fix my dress, and I wasn't looking where I was going and I accidentally bumped into you! I'm really sorry!" I explained quickly, hoping that whoever it was would understand my situation.

"Hey it's ok Tory! I'm not hurt, see? Still intact!" Jason's light and caring voice said from the person I bumped into, who had turned around to speak to me.

Jason's blue eyes were illuminated by the sea that was right next to us. They were so blue like the ocean, for I felt like I could drown in them. His eyes did look pretty in the sunlight, for I see a blue so pale and vivid that it makes me think of electricity or a laser beam. It has a dark-blue rim around the iris and then an even mix of pale blue and white rays in the iris. His skin also glowed in the presence of the sun. Jason was a very handsome man that had all the normal girls going goo goo about him. However I wasn't normal now was I?

"Thanks Jason." I said flashing a smile.

"No problem Tory," Jason responded, for he was also smiling from ear to ear; flashing his pearly whites.

"Hey, uh Jason. I wanted to say sorry about this morning. I know you must be mad at me, and I'm really sorry for that," I softly told him. My smile was gone, for guilt had shadowed over my face like a heavy rain cloud. I honestly did feel bad about blowing him off like that; he didn't deserve it.

Jason was silent for a moment. Then he finally said back, "It's ok. At least you are here now." He looked off into the distance past me; no doubt looking for Ben.

"Ben said he would meet me here. He's probably docking his boat right now," I explained. And sure enough, Ben was hopping off Sewee to dock her.

I changed the tense subject about Ben and said, "So Whitney told me that the food here was exquisite. Can't wait to try it out. How about you Jason?"

His smile returned and said, "Yeah that's what my mother told me. At least it will be better than the food at lunch."

His remark made me let out a light giggle. It was so true though! The school lunches resembled food, but tasted like plastic! We were both laughing at this point, for it was nice to laugh with someone from school that wasn't a Viral or some rich jerk.

Jason and I gathered our plates and utensils, and made our way down the buffet line. I stacked my plate with steaming hot, deliciously freshly cooked pancakes that had brown sticky syrup oozing down the sides of it, a big spoonful of yellow fluffy scrambled eggs, a couple mini sausages, a juicy red apple the size of my fist, and a cup of refreshing milk. By the time I was done, Jason left to his table and Ben had caught up to me.

"Good morning Ben!" I exclaimed. I was really happy that he could be here with me.

"Good morning sunshine! How are you this morning?" Ben asked. He came closer to me; put both of his big strong hands on my waist, and kissed me softly on my lips. Oh how much I wished he hadn't ended it.

"I'm great now!" I softly giggled.

"The food looks delicious! Can't wait to try it!" Ben exclaimed while rubbing his hands together. I waited for him at the end of the line while he piled food on his plate. Ben had cleaned up nice this morning! He had a black tux that fit perfectly on his body. He wore a white shirt underneath his sports jacket with a sleek black tie that matched his hair. Speaking of, it looked like he tried to comb it with his fingers after he had gotten off of Sewee. It was still messy, but it looked cute on him. Then he wore his black pair of dress shoes. They were black with a little shine to it. I couldn't believe how nice he dressed today. He looked like a million bucks! Plus his skin was a nice dark tint tan from the sun, and his smile was just as white as Jason's. Though Ben's smile was the one I loved the most because even his eyes would reflect his beautiful, angelic smile.

When Ben had finally stacked his plate to the fullest, he said, "Shall we sit down and enjoy this amazing morning with a delicious breakfast next to a stunning young women?" He made both of us laugh because Ben was not the formal type, and it was hilarious to see him try!

I sat down clear across from Whitney and Kit. Ben had chosen his seat to the right of me that was closest to Kit. I had three empty chairs to the left of me that separated Whitney and me. All four of us chowed down our food. The food here was no doubt, absolutely, SPECTACULAR!

Underneath the table, Ben and I were holding hands. I will tell Ben that I told Kit about our relationship status, but Whitney was here and I didn't feel like informing her also.

I was about to get up from the table to throw away my trash, when someone grabbed it from my grasp.

"I'll get that!" Jason.

"Thanks Jason," I replied uncertain if I should be glad or not that he was here next to me by Ben. My hand was still locked with Ben's, for I felt him tense up when Jason made his presence known.

"No problem, Tory!" Jason happily exclaimed.

Jason walked off to the trash can that was not even thirty yards away, and came to sit right next to me! What does he think he is doing?!

"So did everyone enjoy their breakfast? I know my food was delicious! But what do I know? I love food either way! Except school lunch food, am I right Tory?" Jason was chuckling to himself, probably remembering our inside joke we had about school lunch food earlier.

I decided to play along, and manage a tiny, petite laugh. I knew Whitney was watching Jason and me intimately. I could also feel Ben's gaze watching us also. The air around me was becoming too thick to breathe in with many mixed emotions. I needed to escape!

I turned slightly to face Ben and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Ben's smile came back alive as he replied, "I'd be more than happy to."

Ben was the first one out of his chair, for he extended his right arm towards me. I genuinely took his hand, and walked swiftly away from the table accompanied by Ben towards the dance floor. I felt three pairs of eyes follow us; however one pair felt piercing cold that was full of jealously. _Oh Jason_, I thought to myself.

As our feet touched the smooth, wooden dance floor, "Crazier" by Taylor Swift started playing. What a coincident.

Ben and I were moving so gracefully. He was twirling me here and there, for we never messed up on our footing. It was hard not to laugh or smile! This was our moment! He would lift my feet off the ground and spin me around! I would gaze into his dark chocolate brown eyes, for I was completely lost in them. They were so mysterious, I wanted to figure out what was behind those gorgeous eyes! They were so soft, kind, and warm; they were melting into my heart! Ben had set me down gently, never breaking our gaze. As Ben twirled me into his broad chest, he held me there for a second longer than needed, and then gently kissed my neck. His soft lips slowly traveled up to my jaw line, never leaving my skin. Shivers ran down my spine and throughout my body. I was craving for more, but he soon twirled me out of his warm embrace. One of my arms was sticking out while the other was grasped in Ben's hand, for as I was about to be twirled back into him, someone grabbed my other hand; pulling me away from my Ben.

Jason's POV:

When I saw Tory leave off with Ben to dance, I felt a ping of jealously towards Ben Blue. Ben was Tory's whole world right now. They were laughing and smiling at each other just as a perfect couple would. They were both caught up in each other; I just wanted to come undone right here and right now. Tory was being twirled up in the air in Ben's grasp; Oh how I so wished that it was Tory and me dancing up there; enjoying ourselves as if there was no tomorrow. To just dance the night away; not worrying about a single thing! _Then why don't you do something about it?! _I questioned myself.

I was right. I will get nowhere in life if I just sit around and do nothing while opportunities flutter away right before my eyes. I honestly loved Tory. There was no other girl like her. She was kind, smart, caring, brave, courageous, and didn't care about how deep my parent's pockets were. She doesn't go for entitlement; she only goes for what's underneath in your heart. That is the kind of girl that I would someday wish to marry and have a life with. I would want to grow old with her and never leave her side. Plus Tory is naturally beautiful. She doesn't need manicures, designer clothes, perfect hair, or a spray tan to look beautiful. Her big round emerald eyes that lit up in the sun were the most beautiful eyes known to man. Her eyes had a dark-blue rim around the iris and a lot of gold-orange around the pupil. Inside the main iris, it had a balance of yellow and pale-blue that evens out to a brilliant pale green. Next, her angelic smile lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings on Earth with a beautiful glow that radiates from her. Her smile leaves me breathless, speechless, heart pounding, deep breaths, and shaky hands. Her smile is truly a beautiful smile. Tory was one of a kind! It was as if the angels themselves created Tory! She was a taste of heaven!

I was still watching them twirl, when all of a sudden Ben had that longing look in his eyes. I knew that look all too well, for he was going to make his move. I watched in slow-mo as Ben kissed Tory sweetly on the neck. _That's it!_ I shot up from my seat without hesitation; then I powered walked over to Tory on the dance floor. As she spun out from Ben's chest, I tightly grabbed her other hand that was sticking out. I jerked her arm more forceful than needed, for she bumped into my chest.

Tory's POV:  
The mystery person yanked on my arm, causing me to bump into their chest. I snapped my head up to see who ruined my dance with Ben. I saw golden curly hair, bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sun, and a blinding white smile. Jason.

**A/N: Hey my wonderful readers! I'm having a little bit of trouble trying to write this the more I go into it, so if you could please give me some insight on how you are feeling throught the story! Or maybe you could give me some ideas on what you would like to happen! I do have some good ideas, but I need to know how my viewers are feeling throughout this story! PLEAASSSEEE REVIEW! **

**p.s. I do have a few major things planned throughout this story! It might be coming up soon ;) you never know!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tory's POV:

"Jason what are you doing?" I whispered harshly. I was looking into his blue eyes, trying to seek an answer.

"What are you talking about? I'm just dancing with a beautiful girl on a beautiful morning." Jason said smoothly into my ear. One of his large hand's were on my curvy, petite hips. He was a strong man, for he was pushing my body forcefully against his. He was tightly holding onto me as if he lets go, then I might fly away up into the blue cloudless sky.

One of my hands were locked in his other hand while my opposite hand was resting on his broad shoulder. He was smiling from ear to ear probably glad that I was with him than Ben. Speaking of, he was standing where we left off like a statute. His eyebrows were making its usual "v" shape on his handsome brooding face, and his eyes were piercing cold and were shooting millions of death threats towards Jason. He was watching Jason and me dance intimately, for if Jason made a single wrong move or touch on me that I didn't like, then he was going to pry him off me and beat him to a pulp.

Right now I was missing Ben's warm and safe embrace and his beautiful smile. The closest that Ben would smile to is a smirk, so if you got him to smile like I did then you must be doing something right! Plus Ben wouldn't be crushing my body against his, for we had the perfect distance between us so we could move our bodies comfortably.

Jason was twirling me here and there just as Ben did, but I couldn't enjoy it with Jason. I just couldn't get into the mood. I was longing to be with Ben right now. I didn't want to be too rude to Jason, so I was considering to dance with him till this song ended.

The two minutes left being with Jason felt like two hours! I was relieved that a new song started.

I was about to talk to Jason when all of a sudden he beat me to it.

"Tory I need to talk to you. It's very important, and we need to be alone. It's strictly private," Jason whispered quickly into my ear. When he spoke, it tickled me because his lips were only millimeters away from my ear.

I nodded my fiery red head slowly at Jason. I gazed into his baby blue eyes and found that worry was swimming in them. However something was missing. After a moment, I also found that fear was hiding in his eyes behind the worry. Uh oh. Something is up.

We broke away from our embraces and made our way to the garden portion of the land. There were high green bushes and colorful flowers dancing with the wind. There were white stone benches sprawled around every corner, and the grass was freshly mowed which was easy to walk on. Though my dress did occasionally keep getting snagged. Ugh.

Jason and I were taking our time enjoying the sweet tangy smells of nature. Though after a silent five minute walk, I was becoming impatient.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I curiously asked. We had stopped in the farthest part of the garden to where no one could see us.

"Why Ben? What did Ben have that I didn't?" Jason spat out.

I was honestly shocked at his questions. This is what was so important that he had to drag me away from my friends and family?

"Jason, it's not a competition." I softly said, not daring to meet his cold gaze.

"Yes it is! Ever since you came last year with your beautiful emerald eyes and pretty little smile, I knew you were going to be a tough one to get. And then Blue just had to get in the way of things and start this whole competition! He needs to learn to keep his dirty hands off of what isn't his..." Jason said the last sentence barely audible. I knew Jason took an interest in me, but I didn't know it was this bad. Though I did hear the last sentence and it made my blood temperature spike. I was doing my best to hold back a flare.

"First of all, Jason, I am not YOURS. I am Ben's. Always have been and always will! And the thing Ben has that you don't is respect. You may care for me just the same as Ben, but you will never truly respect me like Ben does. Plus, Ben understands me more than anyone in the freaking universe! Additionally, I know that Ben will always be by my side and support me no matter how crazy I am! And finally, I trust Ben more than you. I trust Ben to do the right thing, even if he is dying to do the other way. Ben is a great person who I wouldn't trade the world for! So if you think your going to persuade me to think other wise than your wrong beca-"

Jason shoved me against the brick wall next to us that caused me to break my rant, and then he landed his lips on top of mine! His arm was right next to my shoulder, trapping me, while the other hand had snaked its way down my torso, to my waist, and down to hold my butt. Jason's body was steaming hot and tense, for it was being pounded against mine. I could feel his heart rapidly beating excitedly and nervously. It was also pounding with lust and was racing with fear. His warm, soft lips were smacking against mine. His tongue came out to play and was teasingly tracing over my lips. He was trying to force open my mouth. I was doing fine keeping it closed until Jason shoved me harder against the brick wall shooting pain into my crushed body, making me whimper and give in.

His wet tongue explored the new space, and was tracing over my teeth. The air that Jason had just breathed was sinking deep into my lungs. His breath was thick and hot. I could still taste the breakfast that Jason had just eaten. I wanted to vomit right now! I heard a moan come from deep inside his throat. He was clearly enjoying this like it was heaven for him, but it was hell for me.

I brought my arms up to his chest to push him away, but Jason clearly took it the wrong way. The force that he was pushing me against his body had felt like I was melting into him. What killed me the most was that if I didn't kiss Jason back, then he would cause me more pain. This was not how I planned my morning to go!

Now that I was cooperating with Jason, his hold on me was lessening and his kisses were becoming more sweet than forceful. His lips were leaving my mine and were traveling down to my throat. He was slowly sucking on my skin on my jawline when he turned at the sound of running feet. A body ran into him as he swerved to the left to see who his attacker is. Jason hit the brick wall with a thundering crash. Thorns from a flower vine on the wall stabbed into his suit to his arms.

I cried out with joy to see that it was my Ben! I barely noticed that he had his sunglasses on with his flare burning on strong. Ben had swung a roundhouse punch. Jason bent backward and felt Ben's knuckles swish past his nose. I could hear the whistle as Ben's fist blew past me. I could feel the heat from his muscles that radiated towards me from the built up anger. Ben gripped Jason's shirt with two hands balled into a tight fist, and looked Jason dead straight in the eye.

"Your dead meat head!" Ben scoffed.

Ben had swung Jason into the middle of the field in front of me. Jason flew into the air and tumbled on the short grass. Ben quickly strutted over there, and kicked him in the gut with rage. I heard an "Oomph" come out of Jason.

Ben had let Jason get up for a better fight. Once he was up, he staggered back back when Ben slammed his fist into his shoulder. Jason swung a weak arm at Ben who had caught it and twisted it painfully in the opposite direction. I cringed at the pain Jason must have felt.

Jason fell once again from immense pain. As Ben raged over, Jason stuck out his leg and tripped Ben! Ben was now face planted on the lawn, for Jason took his opportunity and body slammed with his elbow first onto Ben! Jason's elbow connected with Ben's spine. Thank god Ben was flaring, otherwise he could have been paralyzed!

This was getting out of hand! I knew Jason deserved every ounce of pain, but it was not worth getting Ben damaged over!

"Jason! Ben! STOP!" I quickly ran over to the pair, and pried Jason off of Ben. Both of them shot up, ready to slice each others throats. I looked at Ben who only had a single scratch on this cheek. On the other hand, Jason was bruised and torn up like a pulp! He had a big gash on his lip that was oozing clumpy red blood.

I was standing between them with my arms outstretched to separate them. My palms were touching each of their puffed up chests. I was thinking about kicking Jason in the balls, but I decided not to. He wasn't worth my time or energy. I looked over at Ben who took his sunglasses off. Thankfully his flare was gone because I heard my name being called out.

"Tory! Ben! Jason! What the HELL is going on?!" Kit exclaimed. He was running at full speed towards us. I glared at both of the boys next to me; I was silently telling them to behave or I will kick both of you in your no-no spot with my eyes.

Kit was looking at the three of us with a horrid look on his face, and he was surveying the scene.

"It's fine. Jason just kissed me then Ben got over protective and beat Jason's ass. He deserved every bit of it though..." I mumbled the last part so Kit couldn't hear me.

The two boys kept glaring at each other then back to me. It was like a ping pong match going with death glares.

"Ben did you do this Jason?" Kit said shakily. Ben just simply nodded his head yes in response. He was standing protectively next to me.

Jason on the other hand was barely holding himself up next to me, for his eyes never left Ben's. He was trying to intimidate Ben, though in his condition, that wasn't possible.

Kit was looking at Ben like the devil was about to take his soul; his eyes were bulged with fear, disappointment, and sadness. He strode over next to me and gripped my arm tightly in his grasp. He was trying not to go near Ben nor Jason in the process.

"Tory it's time to go," Kit said.

"No! I want to go with go with Ben!" I exclaimed as he was dragging me away from the boys. It was no use to struggle against Kit in this dress, for I wouldn't be able to run in it. Plus Kit had a VERY firm grip on my arm. It was cutting my circulation in my arm!

We had finally made it to the car when Kit stopped abruptly, "I don't want you near Ben for awhile. That much anger inside him is very dangerous, Tory. Believe me, I'm surprised at Ben too. I know he could swing a mean punch, but that? Ben is just too dangerous to be around for right now," Kit softly admitted.

I stared at him with disbelief. I couldn't believe that Kit just said that! My eyes were round and my mouth was gaping open is shock. I thought he liked Ben! This day is just going from bad to worse every single freaking second! Too angry to protest, I just hopped in the backseat.

I shot Ben a text from my phone saying, "Thanks for the save today! Sorry wont be able to be around you for awhile though. Kit's orders. He is going to have me on lock down :("

My fingers flew across the screen while typing the message. I was so angry, for my typing speed multiplied by ten!

Ben's message said, "Glad you are ok. Why?"

I said responded, "He thinks you are too dangerous right now because of how you beat up Jason! I think he is wrong! You only did it to help and to protect me! I can't believe Kit right now! I mean what does he know?!" I yelled through my message.

I got a buzz back signaling Ben's reply, I opened my phone and read his text in pure shock, "Maybe he is right. Tory I could be dangerous and if I'm mad while you're next to me, then who knows what I could do. Lets just take a break so we can cool off."

I didn't dare to respond. My cheeks turned rosy red, my skin's temperature spiked up, and tears were welling up in my eyes. I was already home and inside my room when I read the terrifying message.

I was on my bed, for I was out of the dress and freshly showered. I buried my face on my soft, cotton pillows. Tears were streaming down my face, and my body was having trouble taking in air and letting it out. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs at Kit for doing this! I could probably kick his ass right now!

_Snap_

The power of the flare surged through my body in tingling sensations. Usually I would have some sort of pain either in my knees or head, but this time I didn't feel anything. Maybe since I'm so angry I couldn't feel it.

I was clutching my heart now. It felt like it was shattering into a million pieces! I threw the phone at the wall, hating that it sent me that message.

Without hesitation, I ran down stairs, through the door, and out to the bunker hoping no one was there. I found Cooper inside on his doggy bed I bought him. He was so lucky! He was so peaceful with the world, for he didn't have to care about anything.

He didn't have to care about grades, about feelings, about school, about revealing our flares, about the Tripod, about debutant events, about friends, and he didn't have to care about loving Ben.

**A/n: So what do you guys think? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ben's POV:

I couldn't believe I sent that text. I loved Tory more than anything in this godforsaken world! Plus I _finally_ won her! Why the hell did I break up with her?! _Because you didn't want to hurt her, even if it meant hurting you_, I thought to myself.

It was true. When I saw Jason slip Tory away from me, who was heading towards the gardens, I knew Jason planned something inevitable. So yes, I followed them. I had my sunglasses on so people wouldn't see my golden eyes, and I listened to their conversation; however I was about a half mile away from them so no one would suspect anything.

When Tory backed me up when Jason asked what I had and what he didn't, I felt a surge of affection towards Tory because I felt the same way about her. Though once I heard Jason smacking his filthy mouth on my Tory, I instantly started walking quicker. I would have ran, but I didn't want to attract attention. Once I rounded a vast tree blocking my path of vision of Tory that is when my feet started pounding the grass quickly. I ended up beating Jason to a little rag doll, but he deserved every ounce of pain for touching Tory. I had so much anger towards Jason from over the years for trying to steal Tory away from me, for I just poured out all of the energy into roundhouse kicks and damaging punches. I probably gave that boy a concussion, about two broken ribs, and a sore body drenched in bruises. Jason should thank me, for I gave him a couple months of not seeing Tory. So now he can reflect on ways to say sorry towards her!

Then Tory's dad got involved and decided that I was too dangerous for Tory by taking one good look at Jason. I do admit I can be very angry at times and throw punches here and there, but I would _never_ lay a hand on Tory! She is the love of my life! How could I ever live knowing I hurt her?

Though, I decided to take a break from the relationship. Maybe it's best for Tory because I know how I can get just at the mention of Jason. She would be safer, I thought. It was hurting me to even write the text, for my heart was shattering like glass inside. However I knew what was best for Tory, even if it meant sleepless nights, crying, and heart aches for me.

I sent the text and instantly felt regret. I threw the phone at the wall, for it broke into pieces. I was screaming cuss words a mile long at the top of my lungs! I was on my bed hysterically crying into my flattened pillows. The tears came out of my eyes like the rain from a storm cloud. The sorrow just fell from my eyes. I was trying so hard not to focus on Tory, but the sharp stinging pain in my heart was a constant reminder. I may act like a cold stone to others, but when it comes to Tory, I'm a soft damageable marshmallow.

The door flung open to reveal a frightened Hi and a worried Shelton.

I was laying belly down on my bed, for I didn't even dare to look at either of my best friends.

"Hey man, what's going on? I can hear you all the way from my complex screaming every cuss word you know at the top of your lungs. Is it about Tory?" Hi asked, concerned.

I lifted head which felt heavier than normal, and looked at them with my tear blotched eyes. _They didn't know about Tory because I never told them, so how did they find out?_ I thought to myself.

Shelton could see my confused expression and said, "Hi and I were out on a walk, and we saw you and Tory. Both of you were on the beach a couple days ago by the bunker. We saw you cuddling and kissing, and it was actually kind of cute to see you guys finally together! Come on, tell us what happened. We know it must be related to Tory since you're a mess. No offense, bro." Damn it! Tory won the bet! Though, I'm not surprised because she is always right.

When Shelton said together, my heart drooped farther down into my chest. No, we are no longer together now because it was my stupid idea to send that text. Tory will never forgive me. A couple more tears trickled smoothly down my cheek to my chin, and then hanged there for a while until they fell.

"Jason kissed Tory, then I had beaten Jason to a puny pulp, Kit thinks I'm a threat to Tory right now, and then I broke up with Tory to keep her safe from me," I finally spoke up. I was choking on my words for the last part, for it was still a fresh wound. I promised myself that I would try to talk to Kit and explain to him that I was only protecting Tory! He needed to hear the whole story! Well except the part about me flaring...

Both Hi and Shelton looked at me with a surprised expression. I heard Hi whisper, "That explains Tory running down to the bunker crying with her flare burning," to Shelton. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that but I did. I felt the guilt pile on higher after that sentence. Not only am I hurting myself, but also Tory. Shelton nodded his head slightly to what Hi just gathered.

I shifted my slump body upright in my bed. Shelton and Hi sat down next to me, for they were not sure what to do. They just both laid a hand on my shoulders.

"Wanna play video games at my house?" Typical Shelton.

"I can't. My mom is taking me to the temple. I better go now before she drags me by the ear, which is not fun," Hiram explained.

"Sure, why not. Anything to keep my mind off of Tor-," I couldn't manage her name out of my throat, so I said softly, "her."

I got two nods. Hi slapped my back reassuringly. Shelton just got up and waited for me at the door. I slowly got up and cringed at my stiff muscles. I got dressed in a black T-shirt that showed off my muscles along with stained white shorts. I slipped on my Nike tennis shoes, and left off to Shelton's house.

Tory's POV:

I was lying down on our couch in the bunker with Cooper next to me, for my flare had already snuffed out. I was softly and slowly petting Cooper's fur. His head was on my chest nuzzling me, for he was trying to say it was ok from the hours of crying. I was missing Ben so much! I couldn't breathe without him! Now I don't know what to be without Ben around. And we know it's never simple, never easy, never a clean break, and there's no one here to save me. There is no one I can talk to about this! It's a girl problem, and I don't really want to talk to Whitney about this. She would probably try to persuade me to go out with that face sucking Jason, which was _not_ an option!

I peeked outside the window and it was about five in the afternoon. Ugh, dinner will be ready in an hour. I didn't want to go back home where questions are thrown at me constantly every day.

"What am I going to do Coop?" I cried into his fur. I didn't want to go home and I didn't want to stay here where Ben could come in. I didn't have a single place to go.

I finally decided to get a towel and lay in the sun on the warm sand. The feeling of the blazing hot sun penetrating into my pores felt like the sun was giving me a warm assuring hug. Cooper followed me and resumed the same position as on the couch. I remembered how Ben and I cuddled on here, and where I had my first kiss. The pain was too much to bear in my heart remembering him, so my heart's pain leaked out of my eyes. Quit it, you're being a baby! I told myself. I needed to pick my head up and be strong. I got up from this retched place where the sweet memories of Ben were made.

I was aimlessly walking around to find myself at the old bunker. It was our very first bunker we found, for it was found by looking for a lost frisbee we threw. However the bunker was later destroyed by Hollis Claybourne's, Chance's father, assassination team. But because of Dr. Marcus E. Karsten, who developed the virus, we barely made it out alive; however, he didn't. I slowly squeezed and stepped inside surveying the scene, for we haven't been inside since the fight. The tables were toppled over, the wooden chairs were broken into pieces, and the wood was torn up with little spikes of wood poking out from the ground. Some of the wooden walls had many holes from the deathly bullets. The air was dank, thick, and not very promising. I had to get out of this place before I hurled my stomach out.

I turned sharply around to get out of the bunker. The warm sand was slowly cooling from the setting sun. I checked my watch and saw that it was already 6:30pm! I was going to be at least two hours late home by the time I get there! I still had to get my phone from our current bunker too! Man, could this day get _any_ worse?!

That question was quickly answered with a yes when I saw Chance coming out of the trees in a comfortable walking pace. I needed to act normal; however it was hard to do that with a shaky body and sweaty palms. Chance had stopped right in front of me, for he was blocking my path.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, so let's cut to the chase. I know about your powers Tory. I have been examining you for a while now. I know how your eyes turn a golden yellow when your overly stressed with an emotion, I know how you have inhuman abilities with it, and I know that you look like your little wolf-pup when you are in that form." Chance told.

I was beyond freaking out_. He knew?!_ I was trying so hard to suppress a flare, but Chance already knew so why not?

_SNAP_

I let my wolf side take over me. The fire in my veins felt strong and powerful. It coursed through my whole body and left a tingling sensation that I liked. I slowly pried my eyes open to reveal a frightened Chance. I slowly stepped closer to him to intimidate him. I was the alpha of my pack, and no one just steps over me like a baby. No. One.

"Thank you for informing me things I already know Chance. Shall I demonstrate one of my powers on you?" I asked with a sweet devil voice, hopefully scaring him.

I wanted to scare him out of his wits so he wouldn't dare speak of us and our powers. I would have tried to get the other Virals to flare, but this is strictly between Chance and I. Plus, I wasn't able to confront Ben right now. Then I would have to deal with Hi's jokes and an endless flow of questions from Shelton.

"You don't scare me Tory," Chance said. I took a good whiff of him and smelt nervousness creeping into my nose. Though, determination also crept in there too.

"Oh, really?" I used my wolf speed and strength to put my hands on his broad, muscular chest and knock him over about 20 feet away. I trudged over to him in the dense tropical forest. He was having trouble getting up, for I could tell his heart was beating a whole lot faster than it was a couple minutes ago. Yeah, he was definitely scared. I would be too if I was hurt on the ground, and all I saw were these bright yellows eyes coming towards me in the darkness.

"Are you scared now Chancey?" I spoke sweetly.

Once I was next to Chance, I heard him yell, "Not in a million years. GET HER BOYS!" That's when I finally saw a circle of men surround us with cocked guns at the ready.

CRACK! CRACK!

Bullets were flying over my head! _Oh no, not again! How do I always get into these messes?! _I thought. One of the bullets lightly grazed my arm, for the flesh ripped off, and a streak of warm red blood oozed out. I was flying by trees, for my feet barely touched the ground. The wind was whipping through my fiery red hair. My chest was heaving since it was trying to keep enough oxygen in me. My muscles in my legs were screaming for a break from running and then stopping abruptly to run in the other direction away from the gunman. It was like there was no way out! It was already too late to contact any of the Virals.

I was completely lost. I have been running blindly in circles, for I was much disorientated. I stopped for a brief second to check my surroundings when all of a sudden a bullet ripped into my flesh, through my blood, into my muscle, grazed a shoulder bone, and came out through the front of me.

My shocked body collapsed to the damp dark ground. The last thing I remember was Chance smirking evilly over me and three pairs of yellow eyes in the distance staring back at me before the darkness took over my mind causing me to black out.

Ben's POV:

I had walked over to Shelton's house to play video games. I REALLY needed together my mind off of Tor-her. God, I still can't say her name. What has she done to me?! _I wonder how she is doing_, I thought.

I then brought my attention to Shelton who had apparently been saying my name over and over again while snapping, clapping, and waving in front of my face trying to get my attention towards him. I looked at him clueless as to what he wanted.

"Which player do you want to play?" Shelton asked.

"Uh, player two," I responded slowly.

Shelton's parents weren't home, so we had the speakers on full blast to add the effects. We have been playing Black Ops and Halo for a while, so I checked the clock on my iPhone and saw that it was already 6:30pm! Man does time fly when you're having fun! I got up and stretched for a little bit from sitting down for such a long time. I had schooled Shelton in both games! I was chuckling to myself because Shelton had an angry/annoyed expression on his face. He looked like a little boy pouting when he would be sent to the corner!

My joy was stripped away from me when I heard the sound of several guns being cocked to fire another deathly bullet. I instantly shot out of the door, and out of the complex. I knew it had to be Tory because Hi was at the temple and Shelton was right next to me. I didn't care if Tory was still mad at me; I will save her no matter what. It's what pack mates do for one another.

_SNAP_

My heart pounded to the beat of my feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air, more air. The delicious rush of wind past my face thrilled me. My muscles stretched, pushed harder. Far back behind me I heard the pitter-patter of feet hitting the damp, swampy, forest ground. It was Shelton sprinting out of his door. In my peripheral vision I saw Hi sneak out of his house with golden eyes as well. Thank god Hi was here, for we could use any extra help to save Tory. My feet were stumbling upon rocks here and there, but I recovered quickly. I _needed_ to save Tory! I used my wolf vision to see my Tory on the ground with blood pooling out of her shoulder. I recognized Chance standing over Tory; I wanted to rip his worthless meathead off! He was probably the one who set this entire scene up! He was just like his pathetic father! My blood was as hot as Haties! I stopped shortly behind some thick, green bushes, for I could spot at least 14 gunmen. I'm thankful that Tory only had a shoulder wound and was still alive. However, I have no clue how bad the wound is. It took all of my might to not jump out of the bushes and swoop Tory into my safe arms where she belongs, for I probably looked like a nuclear bomb at its last waiting seconds before explosion. Two hands were put on each of my broad shoulders with immense pressure to hold me down.

All three of us stared hopelessly as our friend, our alpha, our leader, and our Tory as she was lifted unconscious off the ground by Chance. The gunmen followed behind suitably, and they made sure that there was no trace of evidence of the fight left behind. I swore to myself and to God that I would do anything to save Tory, even if it meant taking my own life to save hers.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed to my story! It boosts my self esteem to write more! Thanks for all of your support! If you have any ideas, please let me know! REVIEW! Love you guys! 33**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jason's POV:

I was one of the fourteen men following behind Chance in all black clothing who was carrying a limp Tory; I was the one who was accountable for shooting her in the shoulder. When I saw those bright yellow eyes, I saw that my Tory was gone. I will do whatever it takes to make that dark side of her vanish. This whole event was actually planned by myself, for I was hoping to win Tory over. My first goal was to "save" Tory from Chance so she would think of me as her hero. My second goal was to take this wolf DNA out of her system. The only reason I know about that is because Chance had spilled the beans to me about his father asking Dr. Karsten to make the Parvovirus XPB18. Plus Chance had been observing Tory and her pack for about four months now, and he says he is positive that they are infected with the virus. Finally my third goal is to get my revenge on Mr. Ben Blue. He had humiliated me and beaten me to a rag doll in front of Tory! So my plan now is quite simple, just kill him. Then I will have Tory all to myself while Ben is out of the way.

Ben's POV:

Hi, Shelton, and I were slowly following the gun men, for my eyes were locked on Tory the whole time. When we finally stepped out of the dense, dark forest, I glanced around our surroundings and found ourselves at the beach where Sewee was usually docked. I also noticed that the boat was a wooden speed boat. It was stretched out about twice the length of Sewee, and the moonlight reflected upon the glistening polished wood. The speed boat itself looked exceedingly expensive.

Where the driver of the boat sat to steer was a two seater couch behind him. I quickly gathered that Tory would be in one of those spots along with another gunman. Then a few feet behind the couch was spot where about four grown men could sit near the edge of the boat. It was merely a place where one could sit to fish comfortably. This boat could not sustain fourteen people, so there must be more boats docked out somewhere along Morris.

I silently signaled Hi and Shelton over to a sky rocketing, thick tree where we could hide momentarily. I observed that Tory was being set down into the wooden speed boat that I first recognized. I gathered the facts together and I slightly drooped my head. One of us isn't going to make it out alive tonight.

The wooden speed boat contained Chance steering and Tory laying on some gunman's lap behind Chance. I needed to follow that boat because if I make an attack on water, then who knows what might happen. Tory could be thrown off the boat and drown, or my friends next to me could be shot at and die. I didn't care what happened to me, but it doesn't mean that I will risk the stakes. Plus we were largely outnumbered with amo. It was my priority to keep not only Tory safe, but also Hi and Shelton. That was my priority.

Chance put the key in the ignition and turned the motor on. _Vroom! Gurgle gurgle, burble burble! Roar! Putt-putt!_ After the boat roared its powerful engine and steered away from the dock, I darted like a bullet to Sewee. I ran as quickly as I could. I could not lose the boat that Tory was on! I glanced over to see Shelton looking deathly afraid while tugging on his earlobe. I scanned my eyes over to Hiram who was on the side edge of Sewee abd was about to hurl chunks of his dinner he ate into the wind with the rest of his stomach. If it wasn't dark out now, then I would be positive that Hi's face was a deep forest green. I felt like we were going to lose this fight, but then I looked into two pairs of yellow eyes and remembered that Tory would have not given up hope if one of us was captured. That no matter how fearsome we are of our fears, that we will be able to overcome them to save the other pack mate. That a pack will stick together through weakness, through strength, through difficult times, and through easy times. That was enough to strengthen and lift my hopes up for me to roar Sewee's engine to life. _Vroom! Gurgle, Gurgle! Burble, Burble! Roar! Putt-Putt!_ Time to chase these bastards.

I smoothly glided away from the wooden dock and sped out into the open water. The sea breeze was spraying me with sticky salt water that clung to your skin for dear life. The wind was swimming through my dark strands of hair while the warm night air was suffocating my body with its uncomfortable heat. I had my back straight in perfect posture, and my body firm. I was highly stiff from the built up tension that was dying to be let loose.

In the distance I saw the boat that Tory was a passenger on. I looked ahead to where we heading towards to and I couldn't believe myself. I blinked a couple times to make sure my eyes were not playing a twisted trick on me. Nope that didn't change anything. We were heading towards Loggerhead Island!

Jason's POV:

Chance was in front of me steering his polished, wooden, speed boat while I had Tory lying down on my lap. We were almost to Loggerhead Island, for I was sure that Tory's little friends were bounded to come running to save her. All we needed was to knock out Hi and Shelton, and then trick Ben into giving up his own life into saving Tory. I chuckled to myself to how brilliant I am! Soon Tory will be mine, and soon Ben Blue will be out of the picture!

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry it has been awhile since the last chapter! I have been very preoccupied lately! PLEASE REVIEW! Trust me it helps me and motivates me to write more! I have a question for my lovlies! **

**Here it is: Do you think Jason is evil or is simply a blinded lover? **

**Let me know in the review section! Live long and Prosper! (Yes I am a new Star Trek fan! I loveee Spock! lol!) :D**


	15. A Message From the Author

Hey Guys! Sorry I have not been writing lately! But I will soon! I just need to give a BIG THANK YOU to my wonderful supporters! Thank you to...

1) The One You Never Suspected/Ky

2) Virals6SharpShooter

3) StacyX

4) Oceansoul85

5) Water wolf 100

6) SvC1610512

Your support always makes me want to write more!

Second thing on my list to talk about is I have an AMAZING physical look at what Whitney looks like!

Have you guys ever seen the Parent Trap? Well its the girl who plays Meredith Blake! Her real name is Elaine Hendrix! Look her up! She is the CLOSEST person that would look like her!

Sorry if you guys were expecting a chapter :/ I will put one up ASAP!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tory's POV:

I felt a tingling sensation in my shoulder. I gently touched it with my other hand wondering why it was tingling. I lightly grazed over my hurting shoulder and encounter some liquid slowly pumping out of my shoulder. Why was I bleeding? As fast as the thought came about, it was as fast when it slipped out of my mind. I sluggishly peel my eyelids apart to reveal lights twinkling in the sky. It looked like someone put a black piece of black fabric with sparkles dumped everywhere. I was awed at the twinkling show in the sky before me. I had the thought of getting up, but I realized that I was too tired to move. I flipped on my other side I was laying on. I curled up in a ball to keep the wind off my face, but I realized that I was lying on someone's lap who was shielding some of the wind. I strained my neck up to look at the most beautiful face I have ever seen. He has eyes so blue you would think you are looking at the sky in mid-day! Then I notice his shaggy blond hair that gently falls over his forehead when he looks down. His skin was a nice tan glow in the cool night air. If I'm not dead and if I'm not in heaven, then I would have sworn he was an angel! I want to be with whoever this man is for the rest of my life! I snuggled closer to him; wanting his warmth.

"It's ok, Tory," the man said, "It'll all be ok soon."

He bent down his head and pressed his soft lips against my forehead. He strengthened his hold on me like I might slip away with the wind. With that security, I drifted off to slumber again.

Jason's POV:

I was silently looking at Tory while she slept in my arms. This moment would have been perfect if it wasn't for that her shoulder was bleeding uncontrollably. I've been keeping her wound clean, and I've been putting all the pressure I can to stop the bleeding. Though I'm positive the bullet went straight through her body, for it created a hole in her. This is going to take a while to heal. _Sigh_

Tory shifted slightly in her sleep. She gradually took her hand and touched her wound. I didn't want the wound to get infected, so I took her hand gently and laid it down on her stomach. I looked at her beautiful face and saw her looking up at the stars. Her eyes were reflecting the stars twinkling in the night sky, for I couldn't help but smile. She was the most gorgeous girl in the universe, yet she doesn't think so. The other girls like Madison and her posy wear five pounds of makeup, wear designer clothing, and have dads have deep pockets. On the other hand, there is Tory. Tory doesn't need makeup, or designer clothing, or a lot of money to look beautiful. She's just naturally pretty. All she wears is shorts, a ting top, and sneakers; however she can make that work. Once I saw her in a dress with her hair and makeup done at the first debutant ball, I had to make sure I wasn't drooling. She must've been an angel that came straight down from heaven! That first night, all I wanted to do was kiss and hold her in my arms all night long.

Tory's face was in an awe looking up at the stars. I wasn't sure if she was fully awake or if it was just the valium taking over to seduce the pain in her shoulder. Tory looked over at me and stared at me like I was a stranger to her, and we are meeting for the first time.

I kissed her forehead gently and said, "It's ok, Tory. It'll all be ok soon."

She snuggled closer to me, and fell back asleep. I held her tight as if I hold her tighter then this moment in time will freeze forever.

Ben's POV:

**(A/N Look up Snow Patrol-The Lightning Strike and play it)**

I'm so pumped that they are heading towards Loggerhead Island! We know that island like the back of our hands! I just hope that Tory isn't dead by now. I saw the bullet shoot through her shoulder in a heartbreaking slow motion. I know that wound is going to be hard to stop the bleeding. If Tory is dead from all that blood loss then I swear I will single handedly kill Jason with only my hands. Then Chance next.

We are gliding on the salty water too slow for my liking. I just want to speed up and snatch Tory off the boat! Though I know that will end up with four dead bodies that include Shelton, Hiram, Tory, and myself. I don't mind if I die because I honestly have no future ahead of me if Tory's not in it, but the others don't deserve to die. They still have so much to live for; even if there is only one brain between those two bodies!

The boat that Tory is on had just docked on Turtle's Beach. I checked on the other's and Shelton is still tugging on his ear while Hi looks like he is about to be sick again. They are both trying so hard to stay strong to save Tory, for it gives me some hope. Though after everything we have been through, I can't help but feel a wave of misery that after tonight we not all make it out. This was truly a fight to the death, and I will do anything to save Tory.

Tory's POV:

**(A/N Look up Snow Patrol-The Lightning Strike and play it at 1:30ish)**

I wake up on a steel cold table with straps clamping down my arms and legs. The last thing I remember is laying limp on the ground with my gunshot wound, seeing Chance smirking evilly down at me, and three pairs of golden eyes staring at me worriedly through the bushes. I sniff the air and the heart wrenching scent of anesthetics seep into my nose. I notice that there were needles pricked into my arms that are connected to an IV bag. I flail my arms widely around trying to break free. _NO! NO! NO!_

I frantically looked around my surroundings. I was in a white, no window room. There was a gurney with an electrocardiogram (EKG) machine that monitors heart activity next to it. There was medical supplies on the counters and stored in the glass cabinets. I squinted my eyes to make out the words of Ketamine that is a powerful hallucinogen. I looked around more to only find the drugs that make up a lethal injection. There was sodium thiopental and pentobarbital, which are anesthetics that intend to put the inmate to sleep. Once the person is unconscious, then he/she is then injected with pancuronium bromide, which paralyzes the entire muscle system and stops the inmate's breathing. Finally, potassium chloride stops his/ her heart.

Chance is going to kill me.

**A/N Hey guys! Finally I have updated! Tell me what you think please! I'm going to add music while you read it because it add more of an affect! :D**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ben's POV: **(Play Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike at 1:40!)**

"Shelton, do you remember what you're supposed to do?" I asked Shelton. We had floated on the water for another 10 minutes before we docked Sewee along the shore of Turtle beach where it couldn't be noticed. I was standing on the sand reviewing our plan a thousand times to make sure no flaws were in there. If there was a single flaw, then Tory could pay the price. And that's a price that I'm not willing to pay.

"Yeah," Shelton faintly whispered. He was still quivering with fear, and still tugging self-consciously on his ear lobe.

"Hi, do you know what you're going to do?" I asked.

Hi held up his index finger to say hold on. He was looking queasy ever since he shakily stepped off the boat. His face was turning a dark shade of forest green now, and he was gagging. He ran over to the nearest bush, leaned over, and discharged with a great amount of force of his digestive system on the island ground. Man I would _hate_ to be him!

Once he came back up for fresh air, he slightly nodded his head to answer my question. We left our current position and headed out. I sniffed the air as Tory's coconut shampoo smell wafted into my nose.

"Guys! Follow the scent of coconuts! It's Tory's shampoo!" I whispered yelled.

I got two nods for agreement. We are coming Tory hold on!

** (A/N Play this song: I Just Wanna Run by the Downtown Fiction. Here's a link: watch?v=iANtvm8Z1CE and play it all the way until you get to Chance's POV!)**

Tory's POV:

As I looked around more I found sedatives on the counter in the far right corner. I was still flailing my arms and legs to struggle out of the straps. I was becoming really tired for some reason, but I am Tory Brennan! I am a fighter! I have solved a cold case murder! I have found the unimaginable that is Ann Bonney's treasure! I have put another murderer behind bars! I have made it through countless gunmen who chase us for the kill!

I am Tory Brennan!

With my motivation speech inside my head, I managed to keep struggling for my life! I will not give up!

As I struggled harder against the straps, I noticed that a nurse in a white outfit had come in with a needle pointing towards me.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The nurse carried on as if I had said nothing. She was a foot closer, now 8 inches, now 3 inches, now 1 inch. I wasn't going to have this.

I flailed my arms and legs harder! The needle was just about to puncture me when all of a sudden one of my leg straps broke! _It broke!_ I swung my leg that was only a blur in human's eyes. My foot connected squarely on the side of her head hitting the temple. The nurse dropped instantly like a rock. I didn't have much time to escape, so I unlatched the strap holding down my other foot. It broke easily like saying hi. I brought my legs up to my chest quickly. I stretched my right foot down to kick the strap on my wrists. Once that hand was free, I unstrapped my other hand. I was finally free! Now all I needed was some sort of escape plan. I decided to just wing it.

I flung to door open and ran down the vacant hallway. After a few turns here and there I noticed something. I have been down this hallway before! I have gotten water out of that vending machine over there! No, this can't be! _But it is!_ I told myself.

I hurriedly sent out the thought to the guys, _LOGGERHEAD ISLAND! At LIRI building! I think I was just in Lab 6! Hurry guys! I saw the drugs for the lethal injection! They are going to kill me! I'm on my way out! _

I was at the back entrance. One more step and I would be out the door on my way to freedom! My hands gripped the cold, steel handlebar on the door. Almost there! I looked out at the window and saw Shelton, Hiram, and Ben on the outskirts of the forest tree line. Just the sight of Ben had sparks fusing inside me, and warmed my heart. That's when my body felt drained and extremely tired, my eyes lost its precise vision, and in the glass reflection I saw my yellow glowing eyes turn into a normal, human green eyes. _Dammit I lost my flare!_

That wasn't going to stop me though. I pushed the door open and I was in the process of taking my first step of freedom outside, when out of the blue, strong, tan arms wrapped around my waist and shoved me against a muscular body. I held onto the door's handle bar for dear life! My knuckles were white as the hallway's paint.

"Not today, sweetie," the voice said in my ear causing chills to run down my spine. I should've known! Who was the one who set this entire up? Who is the one that has muscular arms except Ben? Who is the one that wants me dead? That's right. The one and only, Chance.

Before I even had a chance to come back with a snappy comment, I felt a cold sting in my arm. Then the coldness swarmed into my body. It slowly escalated in every limb in my body, numbing it. I tried intensely hard to struggle against the darkness taking over again, but as always it won. My knuckles gripping the door's handlebar loosened, and fell to my side. Chance slowly turned my body so my head was against Chance's chest. He stroked my hair slowly trying to calm me down, for I instantly fell asleep again.

**(A/N: Reminder keep playing the song!)**

Ben's POV:

We followed her scent all the way until the LIRI building was right in front of us. We had just stopped at the outskirts of the forest tree line, for I could tell Tory was in some secret lab in there. _Those damn scientists_, I thought.

"Ok, Shelton your job is to pick the locks. Then Hi, you are our watch man to make sure the guards don't see us. Then my job is to get in, save Tory, then getting out of here as fast as possible. I'll be going _alone_," I ordered.

I know the guys didn't like me going in all alone to save Tory, but I feel like that's my destiny. After all, I did get Tory into this mess. I mean if I didn't break up with her, then maybe we would've been at the bunker hanging out _together_ or something. She wouldn't have been alone and vulnerable when the attack happened, and maybe with me there maybe she wouldn't have been kidnapped! Or if she did, at least I would be with her when she was stolen. If I can get her in this mess alone, then I think I can get her out of this mess alone.

"Ok man, the next guard will be here in 40 seconds. Let's move out!" Hi signaled. He was hunched over, had his index and middle finger sticking up together by his head, and then jerked them towards LIRI. Keeping it fresh, Hi.

Shelton, Hi, and I flinched in pain as Tory shouted into our heads, _LOGGERHEAD ISLAND! At LIRI building! I think I was just in Lab 6! Hurry guys! I saw the drugs for the lethal injection! They are going to kill me! I'm on my way out!_

My eyes bulged out of my eye sockets, and my heart was pumping double time._ A lethal injection?! No! Now I _really_ have to save her before anything happens to her!_ I thought to myself.

The three of us were about to move when all if a sudden Tory popped up at the back entrance door out of nowhere! Her face had mud and dirt splotched over it, and there was streaks along her cheeks where you could tell she has been crying. Her face was pain stricken. Whatever what was left of my heart is gone now. Whoever did this to Tory is going to pay the price!

Her beautiful glowing yellow eyes shone brightly in the dark as she scanned us. She briefly stopped a little longer to look at me which had sent sparks flying in my heart; warming it up. I know silly for a guy to say, but I don't care. I love the feeling of being around Tory because she's my true love and my whole heart. I will never let her fall; I would stand up with her forever. I'll be there through it all.

Her flare died, but she was almost out the door and closer to us when all of a sudden a needle got stuck in her arm and muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Tory looked weak and beyond tired, for she went limp and passed out. The person slowly backed away carrying _my_ Tory. To think I thought I could just go up to the door and swiftly take her in my safe, trusting, warm arms. That's a joke.

Chance's POV:

** (Play Stars by the XX. Here's a link: watch?v=pxKtVmoyJZQ )**

It had been a long day so far. I captured Tory which took over a half hour, managed to get her on the boat for a 20 minute ride to LIRI, waited an hour for her to wake up, her _almost _escaping, and then now we are back to her passed out on the table.

_All I want to do is see what triggers the wolf side of her along with examining her DNA!_ _She is one stressful thing._ *Face palm*

I rubbed my forehead as if my stress will leave trailing behind my fingers. I glanced at the sleeping Tory in my lap while we sat on the steel table. I was cradling her like I would with a baby. She looked so peaceful, so stress free, and so _beautiful_ while she was sleeping. I may not show it, but I secretly love Tory Brennan. I'm exactly like Jason, though I keep it to myself while Jason tells everyone he knows. I don't mean to hurt Tory; in fact, I _despise_ hurting her! Yes she may be different, but she will always be the Tory I fell in love with. Her bright beautiful smile I always saw her when she was hanging outside with her friends at lunch, those green eyes that would always steal a look at me as if I didn't notice in the hallways and classes, that body she would rock when all she wore was a ting top and shorts with sneakers, the way she swayed when she danced with the music, the way she looked at the first cotillion event in that big pink cupcake dress that looked adorable on her! She was the smartest girl in the universe according to me! And then there was that time where I slept in her room next to her bed while we were looking for Ann Bonney's treasure! That was a nice night for me…

Although there is a grudge I still hold against her: the way she lied to my face.

I asked her if I was crazy for believing that her eyes turned a glowing yellow. She told me no and I _believed_ her! I voluntarily went _back _to the crazy mental hospital! There was nothing wrong with me the whole time! Yet I kind of do understand why she did lie. She lied because she was trying to protect to her and her pack. That I guess I must respect.

Tory snugged closer to me, for I tightening my grasp on her. I gently kissed her forehead and let her sleep. I still couldn't believe I went through with Jason's stupid plan. I don't mind the Ben boy, for I could understand why he loves Tory. I mean who wouldn't?

Tonight will give us the answer of who Tory wants to be with tonight. It's either me, Jason, or Ben-if he isn't dead by then. Either way, I just hope that Tory will be happy the path she takes. If she wants a friend to lean on, I'll be here no matter what. Hell, I will even fly across the _world_ to go see her if she needs me. Tory will always be wanted by me.

I gently brushed some hair out of her face, and pressed my lips against hers. I hope that no matter what happens tonight, that I will somehow be a part of Tory's life.

Before I had a chance to break away, the door flung open to reveal a confused Jason.

"Hey man, what are you _doing?_"

**A/N: Hey guys! Tell me what you think! Pleaaasseeeee review! It boosts my self-esteem to write more! I'm trying to add music so tell me how this go around went! Thanks so much my lovelies!**


End file.
